Jac and Jonny
by holbycityandcasualtyfan
Summary: Jac and Jonny's first holiday together.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fan fiction review if you like it and think its worth updating .

Chapter 1

They were off. Speeding down the M1 at 70mph they where well and truly on there way. Heading towards Heathrow airport. Suitcases tightly squeezed into the boot on Jonny's flashing BMW sport soft top. The wind blowing through Jac's shinny auburn hair. Just 4 months earlier they were the couple who would sneak off to the store room every 5 minutes hiding their relationship from colleuges petrified of what they would think. I mean seriously who would fall for Jac Naylor?

Chapter 2  
20 minutes later they arrived at the long stay car park on London's Heathrow Airport. Jonny got out first taking the suitcases out of the boot before heading towards the passenger door, as he opened it he was greeted with the biggest smile he could of possibly ever seen. That smile belonged to Jac Naylor. Jonny dragged the two suitcases toward the trolley bay before loading them onto an available trolley. Jonny headed towards the check-in desks looking up at the electronic board to find with number check-in desk to go to. Once they had both checked in and gotten through security they headed towards the many shops located in the terminal.

Chapter 3  
*2 hours later*  
Jac and Jonny were sat in their seats ready for take off. Jonny was sat by the window Jac sat beside him her head rested on his chest his arms wrapped around her shoulder. She felt safe in his arms something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
"Jonny." Jac started looking up at him. " There is something im need to tell you... something i haven't told anyone that truthfully before"

Chapter 4  
"Jac whats wrong ?" Jonny asked her dreading what she was going to tell him.  
"I love you" Jac told him before leaning towards him and kissing his check.  
"Jac I love you too." Jonny told her before continuing. "Now if you are patient enough then i might had a little surprise for you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5

The plane had landed at the airport and Jac and Jonny were making their way through to arrivals. They collected their bags and headed out into the warm Spanish air. Jonny collared a taxi and they both jumped in giving the driver the name of the hotel.  
The journey took around 20 minutes and when they arrived at the hotel Jonny payed the driver before taking both their bags and heading into the hotel lobby.

As Jonny headed towards the check in desk Jac nipped to the hotel shop as she was in desperate need off a coffee. Once Jonny had checked in he joined Jac in the shop before leading her up to their room.

"So what do you want to do then?" Jonny asked smile down at his gorgeous girlfriend.

"I was thinking maybe the beach!" Jac told him looking up and kissing him on the lips passionately. "Or maybe we could stay here".

Jac awoke some hours later cuddled in Jonny's arms. She lent towards his ear and whispered "I love you so much Jonny Maconie i have honestly never felt like this towards anyone before and i promise i will never do anything to hurt you."  
Jonny grunted as me began to stir.

"Jac darling i love you too." Jonny replied tiredly.

"You heard that ?" Jac questioned.

"Yes wasn't i meant to?"

"No of course not and i meant every word" Jac replied.

"Right i was think maybe we could go out and get something to eat tonight i was thinking we could maybe try that hotels restaurant."

"Isn't it like really expensive in there i looked at the menu in reception and there wasn't anything for under 20 euros."

"I know it is but I just though that as its our first holiday together then i would spoil you rotten." Jonny replied.

Chapter 6

Jac emerged from the bathroom after about 30 minutes.  
"Wow Jac would look amazing" Jonny told her admiring her beautiful figure.  
"No I don't but thank you." She told him.  
"come on then we best get going i have got us a table booked for 7.30" Jonny said grabbing her hand.  
As Jac and Jonny sat eating their food Jac could tell there wasn't something quite right.  
Jonny whats wrong?" Jac questioned  
"Nothing im fine" Jonny told her unconvinclilly  
"Are you sure." Jac asked him again.  
"Jac im fine seriously."  
"Okay if your sure."  
Jac and Jonny finished their dinner in an awkward silence. Jac hated this she hated the fact that Jonny didn't trust her enough to tell her what was wrong. How wrong she was.  
Later on that evening Jac was in the shower while Jonny was laid in the bed. When Jac joined Jonny in bed later that evening she noticed a envelope addressed to her she picked up the envelope looking at Jonny wondering what is was.  
"What's this ?" Jac asked Jonny  
"Just open it." Jonny told Jac  
The letter read...

**I though i would leave it there build up the suspense a little hope you enjoy it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter hope you like it :)**

The letter read...

**_Dear Jac,_**  
**_I have something to ask you but i don't know how to ask you so i know writing this would be the best idea._**  
**_Jac i love you will all my heart and I promise that i would never do anything to hurt you._**  
**_You are Jac Naylor ice queen of Darwin ward and you don't let anyone close but that is what i love about you and im so happy i have broken through you icy exterior. _**  
**_I know you haven't had a great life and so many people have hurt you but i wont be one of those people. _**  
**_So Jac Elizabeth Naylor would you do me the honor of becoming Jac Elizabeth Maconie?_**

Chapter 10

Jonny had now vacated the bed and was now on one knee next to Jac with a white gold diamond ring in his hand.  
"Jonny of course i will i love you so much" she told him before pulling him close to her and kissing him passionately." Jac beamed.  
Jonny slipped the ring onto her finger before climbing back into the bed next to her.  
The next morning Jac awoke in Jonny's arms. She looked at her finger and smiled had she really just agreed to marry a Nurse.  
"Good morning my beautiful angel." Jonny greeted her kissing her head lightly.  
" Nurse Maconie...and how are you this fine morning" She replied snuggling closer into his chest.

**Sorry its so short just wanted to get the next chapter up. Will probably be updating my other Fan fiction so it may be a while till i update this one **


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of Jac and Jonny holiday past by quickly and before they knew it they where back in Holby. Jac and Jonny arrived back to work later that week. As they made there way up to Darwin they where greeted in the lift by Sacha.

"Morning. How was the holiday?" Sacha asked  
"It was very good thanks Sacha." Jac replied. She wasnt wearing her engagement ring as she could wear it for work so the whole hospital where still oblivious to there recent news. "Now we better get up to Darwin. I need to check my wards not desended into cauos since ive been gone."  
"Okay then will i be seeing you in Albies tonight?" Sacha asked.  
"Maybe depends on my schuedule." Jac replied as she and Jonny exited the lift and headed onto Darwin.  
"JONNY!" Mo shouted running towards him hugging her best friend.  
"Hey Mo you alright. Ive missed you!" Jonny asked.  
"Yeah im good thanks how was the holiday?" Mo asked.  
"Yeah it was good thanks anyway we have got some news that we need to tell you. I was thinking lunch. Me you and Jac."  
"Yeah alright then see ya later." Mo replied walking off.

Jonny headed towards Jac's office. He walked in to find her sat in her chair behind her desk.  
"Hey you okay?" Jonny asked.  
"Hey yeah im fine sorry just checking my emails." Jac replied continuing scrolling through her emails.  
"Oh okay anyway im gonna head into the locker rooms get changed and then start to rounds. Oh and by the way i've asked Mo to meet us for lunch."  
"Alright then i will join you on the rounds in a minute just wanna finish checking these emails.  
"okay baby." Jonny replied leaning over the desk and pecking her on the check before leaving the office.  
Chapter 11

The rest of the morning past pretty well for Jac and Jonny. The ward was pretty quiet so they even had time for a quick session in the store cupboard.  
As Jac and Jonny grabbed there NHS hoddies and made there way down to meet Mo at the Cafe, Jac felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Where they doing the right thing telling Mo? Would she approve of how there relationship was progressing. Mo hadnt been the happiest of people when she found out about there relationship Mo knew about Jac's past and she was worried that she would hurt Jonny like she had hurt everyone else whoever get close to her.


End file.
